Envy's mistake
by FMABEnvy
Summary: Alors qu'Envy pensait en avoir fini de sa vie, le voilà transporté dans un monde inconnu, aux mains d'une jeune fille complètement folle de lui. D'abord désorienté, l'homonculus se rendra compte que cette fille connait absolument tout sur sa vie et ses goûts... ce qui est un problème lorsqu'on est un investigateur incognito...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

**Bonjour ! Ahem… Donc, c'est ma toute première fanfiction, je ne sais pas si ça va plaire, mais voilà-voilà…**

**Spoilers ! ****: Donc, attention s'il vous plait, spoilers pour les épisodes 53-54 de Fulmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, et pour les chapitres 93-95 du manga ! Si vous n'avez pas encore lu ces chapitres… lisez-les d'abord… ce serait mieux. ^^ **

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne suis pas Hiromu Arakawa, donc les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas… ce que je regrette fortement… oh oui !**

**Ce n'est pas parfait, mais si vous êtes curieux… allez-y… à vos risques et périls…**

* * *

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Allez au diable, tous que vous êtes ! » cria Envy, ne comprenant pas. Pourquoi ? Comment faisaient ces stupides humains pour s'entendre comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis il y avait à peine une minute ?_

_« Envy… tu… Tu éprouves de la jalousie envers les humains, c'est ça ? » révéla Ed. « Nous sommes peut-être moins forts que les homonculus, mais… dans une situation difficile, quand tout espoir est perdu, que l'on s'aventure hors du droit chemin, ou que l'on se trouve au bord du gouffre, même si c'est juste pour sauver les apparences, il y aura toujours quelqu'un… qui nous aidera à nous relever ! Au fond… c'est cette facette de l'humanité que tu nous enviais. »_

_« __OUARGH ! __» Envy essaya désespérément se tirer de la poigne de métal du jeune alchimiste._

_« Ah ! Tiens-toi tranquille ! Idiot ! Si tu t'échappes, tu risques d'être… Aïe ! » Envy venait de mordre la main gauche d'Ed, qui le lâcha. _

_« Hé… Hé… » fit Envy, rampant à terre._

_« Il est temps d'en finir avec lui. » dit Hawkeye, brandissant son pistolet._

_« Attendez ! » intervint Scar « Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. »_

_« Hé… Hé, hé, hé ! Tu parles d'une humiliation… Vous avez vu dans quel état je suis… Et tout ça à cause d'une poignée de déchets puants… … vous autres humains ! Le pire dans tout ça… l'ultime affront… C'est que ce sale gamin comprenne ce que je ressens vraiment ! » s'écria Envy, commençant à verser toutes les larmes de son petit corps._

_« J'ai tellement honte… Ha, ha ! Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour préserver votre belle cohésion. Malgré vos efforts, je sais qu'elle ne durera pas longtemps. » Envy, ayant mis ses petites pattes dans sa bouche, en avait tiré sa pierre philosophale, qu'il écrasa._

_« Adieu… Ed…ward…Elric… » chuchota Envy, presque inaudiblement, son corps se réduisant en cendres sous les yeux effarés du jeune alchimiste._

* * *

Un endroit noir, ce fut la première chose qu'il vit. Inconsciemment, il _savait_ que des mains tout aussi sombres le tiraient, le mettaient en pièces. Les mains noires l'agrippaient, le réduisaient en morceaux, le décomposaient.

_« Voilà donc à quoi ressemblent les enfers. »_ pensa-t-il, tout en essayant de faire lâcher prise aux mains. _« Lâchez- moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »_

La souffrance était intolérable, pire que le fait de mourir en soi.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité de douleur, Envy aperçut un rayon de lumière. Tendant les mains, hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons, il s'approchait de cette source de pureté, lentement mais sûrement.

Soudain, l'endroit noir disparut, avec la douleur. Le pêché était sous sa forme humaine, dans une pièce blanche, stérile. Il ne distinguait pas le sol des murs, et ne voyait pas de plafond. Il se retourna, et vit une énorme porte lisse, qui lui semblait familière.

Soudain, un toussotement se fit entendre. Envy se retourna brusquement, avant de voir une silhouette qui lui ressemblait. Une silhouette blanche, entourée de noir, qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'il s'était échappé du ventre de Gluttony.

« Qui est-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Quant cet être parla, il sembla au pêché que plusieurs voix étaient comme… mélangées. Il distinguait sa propre voix, mais les autres lui étaient indescriptibles.

**« Bonne question, merci de l'avoir posée ! Je suis la chose que vous nommez « Monde », ou « Univers », ou « Dieu », ou « La Vérité », ou « Tout », ou « Un », et puis… je suis toi ! »** s'exclama la chose, sous les yeux effarés d'Envy.

**« Te voilà de nouveau, mort pour de bon… ils ne t'ont pas pris à la légère, ces humains ! Toi qui calmais haut et fort que vous autres homonculus étiez plus puissants qu'eux… Ils t'ont prouvé le contraire ! **

- Hum ! Ils ont eu de la chance, c'est tout » rétorqua Envy avec un air de dédain et de supériorité apparent « Et puis, si le Flame Alchemist n'avait pas été là, tout se serait bien passé ! Tout ça à cause de sa stupide vengeance de son tout aussi stupide Hughes ! Les humains sont si pathétiques avec leur « amitié » !

**- Mais n'as tu pas avoué toi-même que tu étais jaloux de cette « amitié » ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu as avoué avoir assassiné Hughes ? C'est bien plus stupide que de vouloir venger son ami, tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi tu as répondu aux provocations d'un simple humain ? Hein ? **

- …

**- Envy, tu n'es pas très honnête avec toi-même… Envy ? »**

L'homonculus tremblait, se rappelant des évènements passés.

_« Envy… tu… Tu éprouves de la jalousie envers les humains, c'est ça ? » _Il se souvenait des yeux de ce nabot, emplis de _pitié _!

De _**pitié**_ ! Cet avorton ressentait de la pitié à son égard. Pourquoi ? Ce sentiment était si idiot, pourtant… personne n'avait jamais… à lui, le grand Envy !

_« C'est pas juste ! » _Il était au bord des larmes.

Un sanglot lui échappa, puis deux, trois… Il s'écroula, en larmes, sur le sol inexistant.

« C'est pas juste ! » cria-t-il entre deux sanglots « Pas juste ! Pas juste ! »

Il resta à pleurer pendant une heure, deux heures, trois, la tête entre les jambes. Eventuellement, il s'arrêta de pleurer, à bout de larmes. Vérité était toujours devant lui, immobile.

Quand il fut certain qu'Envy ne pleurerait plus, le dieu annonça :

**« Si tu es ici, c'est que tu est mort, certes… mais si ça finit comme ça, ce n'est plus drôle… donc ! J'ai un deal pour toi. **

- … » fit Envy, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré.

**« Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?! »**

Envy leva son visage encore mouillé par ses larmes.

« Huh… ? »

**« Je te propose un deal. » **dit Vérité, agacé.

« Un… deal ?

**- Oui, c'est ça. Je te ramène à la vie. **

- Non.

**- Bonne rép- Attends… QUOI ?! NON ? **

- Non. Si tu me ressuscites, Mustang me tuera une deuxième fois… je ne veux plus mourir !

**- Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça qui te tracasse, alors ça va ! **

- Comment…ça ?

**- Vois-tu, je peux très bien te ressusciter dans un monde parallèle… »** dit Vérité en inspectant ses doigts.

« Un monde parallèle ? » demanda Envy, l'air suspicieux. « Même si c'était possible, quel est le prix à payer ? Je ne veux pas perdre un membre, ça fait trop mal !

**- Hum… Dans ce cas là… que dis-tu de rester sous ta forme originelle ? **

- Laquelle des de-

**- Bien évidemment, ne prends pas ça comme une occasion de tuer des humains, ou comme un cadeau de ma part. Ce serait plus une occasion de te repentir de tes pêchés… Ha ! ha ! ha ! Un pêché qui se repentit de ses pêchés ! Non… prends ça comme une punition de ma part. **

- En fai- » commença Envy.

**« Non n'est pas une option. Bonne chance, mon petit pêché ! Tu en auras bien besoin ! » **dit Vérité, son sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage.

La Porte de la Vérité d'Envy s'ouvrit devant ce dernier, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Les mainsrevinrent à l'assaut, plus nombreuses et rapides que jamais. Les yeux écarquillés, terrifié, l'homonculus courra de toutes ses forces pour échapper à ces mains, qui allaient sûrement encore le faire souffrir.

« Non ! Ne me suivez pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Redoublant de vitesse, les mains de charbon agrippèrent Envy qui, impuissant, se tortillait dans tous les sens.

« NON ! »

La dernière chose qu'Envy vit avant d'être plongé dans le noir fut Vérité, qui lui dit :

**« Ne reviens plus avant longtemps… Je veux te voir jouer encore un peu plus. Sur ce… »**

La porte lisse se referma avec un claquement sec.

**« … je vais continuer à regarder comment ces humains se débrouillent… »** finit Vérité.

A l'intérieur de la Porte de Vérité, l'obscurité continuait à torturer l'homunculus. Les mains noires s'enroulaient autour de lui, formant un cocon d'ombre qui se resserrait, lentement.

Envy criait, criait à l'agonie, criait à ne plus avoir de voix. La souffrance était encore pire qu'avant, et il ne voulait qu'une chose : que tout s'arrête.

Après des heures d'agonie, le cocon se rouvrit sur un petit lézard vert à 8 petites pattes dodues, une longue queue, une large bouche remplie de petites dents pointues et de grands yeux violets remplis de larmes. Les mains agrippèrent Envy et le forcèrent dans un passage qui venait tout juste d'apparaître.

Soudain, tout disparut en un flash de lumière, et Envy se retourna, seul, dans un endroit plongé dans la pénombre.

« Où suis-je ? »

* * *

**Voilà, fini ! **

**Si vous avez lu en entier, ben… merci ! sinon, c'est votre droit de ne pas le faire.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous avez le temps -et l'envie-, laissez un petit Review, dites si ça vous plait, ou pas et pourquoi, dites moi aussi comment je peux améliorer mon histoire. **


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

**Bonne année !**

* * *

**« Bien… c'est à ton tour, maintenant !**

Eriko se trouvait devant Vérité, stupéfaite. Le soir de la veille, elle avait regardé les deux derniers épisodes de Fullmetal Alchemist avec ses petits frères… ce qui expliquait le rêve bizarre qu'elle faisait…

**« J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service… et non, ce n'est pas un rêve !**

- Euh…d'accord... supposons que c'est pas rêve... un service ? C'est-à-dire ?

**- Je m'ennuie… et puis, si je le gardais ici, qui sait quels problèmes il me poserait… j'ai donc décidé de t'en confier la garde, ça le changera…**

- De qui vous parlez ?

**- Hum… pour moi, ce sont tous les mêmes empêcheurs de tourner en rond… pour toi, ce serait le quatrième homonculus créé par « Père »…**

-Vous… vous parlez d'Envy ?!

**-Oui, c'est lui…**

-Euh… d 'accord… mais je suis sensée faire quoi avec lui ? C'est quand même mon personnage préféré, mais…

**-…mais il risque de te tuer ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… je me suis déjà occupé de tout…**

-Ah… bon ? Euh… d'accord.

**-Bien. Il est temps pour toi d'y aller, maintenant… »**

Et les mains noires entraînèrent la jeune fille dans la Porte de Vérité qui venait de s'ouvrir, l'engouffrant dans un abîme noir.

* * *

Eriko se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose de froid était en contact avec sa joue gauche. La jeune fille n'osait pas bouger, elle était complètement terrorisée. De plus, la faible lumière de la veilleuse de son diffuseur d'arômes ne lui permettait pas voir distinctement la petite chose sur son visage.

Soudain, un grommellement se fit entendre. Totalement figée, Eriko sentait la… l'être ?sur sa joue remuer. Elle voulut crier : sa gorge sèche ne le permit pas. Elle voulut bouger son bras, atteindre la lampe à son chevet : son corps était paralysé par la terreur.

Une petite voix aigue s'éleva.

« Où suis-je ? »

Cette voix semblait quelque peu familière à Eriko, mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser de façon rationnelle. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les ferma aussi fort que possible, n'espérant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, essaya de s'en convaincre…

Eriko sursauta, se souvenant des paroles de Vérité, ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément.

- Que… ?! »

Tendant sa main tremblante, Eriko alluma la lampe à ses côtés et, la lumière l'éblouissant, elle ferma les yeux. D'un bond, elle était assise sur son lit et le petit être qui était jusqu'à là sur sa joue dégringola dans les draps rouges.

« Ahh ! Mais que… !? »

En baissant les yeux, un peu plus, encore plus, Eriko aperçut un petit lézard vert à huit pattes, avec de grands yeux couleur améthyste aux pupilles verticales.

« E… Envy. »

* * *

**Je sais que ce chapitre est très court par rapport au précédent, mais je n'arrivais pas à bien imaginer la suite...**

**Tiphanoushkoushki : Merci encore ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise.^^  
**

**amuto67100 : Merci à toi aussi ! Pour Vérité, je pense que tu as ta réponse. Quant à la romance... ben je pensais pas vraiment en mettre... juste un début d'amitié. Mais je pourrais peut-être faire une OC ou une histoire alternative avec. ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

**Donc, c'est le chapitre 2, et j'ai publié un petit bonus qui s'appelle chapitre 3 à peu près en même temps que celui-là... donc double cadeau !**

**Envy : Mais c'est même pas Noël !**

**Moi : Mais on s'en fout !**

* * *

Envy grommela. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et son corps était engourdi.

Il se souvenait de son dialogue avec Vérité, qui l'avait plongé dans un abîme de douleur, encore, où il avait été réduit à sa forme originelle. Encore.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans un endroit plongé dans la pénombre. Une douce odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air, et il entendait une sorte de bourdonnement.

Quant à ce sur quoi il était… c'était chaud, et ça bougeait légèrement, de haut en bas. Soudain, le mouvement se fit plus rapide. L'homonculus resta un bon moment à ce demander ce que c'était, lorsque il ressentit une sorte de sursaut.

« Que… ?! »

Une lumière vive l'éclaira soudainement, agressant ses yeux. Ce sur quoi il se trouvait, qui s'avéra être une jeune humaine, s'assit d'un bond, et le fit tomber dans les draps du lit dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les deux (NON ! C'est PAS ce que vous pensez !).

« Ahh ! Mais que… !? »

La fille baissa lentement les yeux vers lui, et le regarda pensivement.

« E…Envy. » murmura-t-elle simplement.

* * *

Envy regarda avec stupeur l'humaine qui venait de prononcer son nom. Elle le connaissait ? Comment ? Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui… enfin… c'était tout à fait normal, vu son apparence actuelle… Il était quand même étonné. Si elle connaissait son nom, elle devait aussi savoir ce dont il était capable… non ?

La jeune fille tendit sa main vers lui. Il n'y fit d'abord pas attention, absorbé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il fit ce que son instinct de survie lui commandait de faire : il lui mordit le doigt. Un corps à contrôler tout près de lui, alors qu'il était à son plus faible, c'était la meilleure des solutions (pour l'instant) !

Une fois qu'il l'avait mordu, le reste était simple. Il suffisait de reproduire ce qu'il avait fait d'instinct à l'homme du Nord (au cas où vous ne vous souvenez pas, c'est Yoki). Il allait guider son propre corps vers la nuque de la jeune fille, ensuite, il allait prendre contrôle du système nerveux du corps de cette dernière. Il verrait ensuite.

Par contre… il y avait juste un petit problème… pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à enchaîner la suite des opérations ? Ne pouvait-il utiliser son habilité à prendre contrôle des corps que lors de situations particulières ?

Tandis qu'il essayait de trouver ce qui n'allait pas, Envy ressentit soudainement une profonde douleur à une de ses pattes droites.

L'homonculus leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle continuait à le regarder, l'expression de son visage toujours aussi pensive, même s'il aurait juré qu'il y avait une lueur excitation dans ses yeux…

Envy lâcha prise à regret, voyant bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. L'humaine en profita pour retirer son doigt et prit un mouchoir trainant sur son bureau pour essuyer le sang qui en coulait. La douleur de sa patte diminua, pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse que le fait qu'il ait eu mal sans rien faire…

Le petit homonculus réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était dans un endroit inconnu, avec une humaine qu'il ne connaissait pas, sous sa forme la plus faible, incapable de se transformer, ressentait des douleurs bizarres alors qu'il n'était même pas blessé et pour couronner le tout, il n'arrivait à prendre contrôle du corps de ladite humaine, qui elle, par contre, avait l'air de le connaître. Génial !

En rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui restait, et en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus menaçant possible, il se redressa, et s'exclama :

« Qui es tu ? Comment ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Tu sais qui je suis ? »

La jeune fille le regardait toujours et Envy sentit sa détermination baisser sous son regard. Elle sourit et tendit son autre main vers lui (celle qui n'a pas été mordue). Il recula, mais sa patte tremblait tellement qu'il avait mal et le fit trébucher sur les plis de la couverture, tandis que la main avançait toujours. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était impuissant face à la menace que représentait la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur… qui ne vint pas. Non. Elle n'avait pas avancé sa main pour le blesser, voire le tuer. Non. Elle avait avancé sa main pour le caresser. Oui. Le _caresser_.

« Mais… mais… mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! T'es qui ? Sais tu seulement qui je suis ?!

-Ben, je te caresse… pourquoi ? C'est pas bien ?

-Mais… mais… mais… tu… tu…

-Hein ?

-Arrête ça ! Tout de suite ! Je ne suis PAS un chien !

-Mais…

-Non ! Pas de mais ! Retire cette main ! TOUT. DE. SUITE !

-Nan !

-Quoi ?!

-J'ai pas envie. Si tu veux que j'arrête de te caresser, tu demandes gentiment !

-Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Retire-moi cette main tout de suite ! Te demander gentiment ?! Et puis quoi encore ?

-Bon, bah, tant pis. »

La jeune humaine retira sa main, au soulagement d'Envy. Ce dernier soupira et leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. A son horreur, il vit celle-là sourire (d'une manière plutôt psychopathe, si vous voulez mon avis… ou même si vous ne le voulez pas, je vous le dis, c'est tout.) avant de ramener ses deux mains vers lui. Un frisson le parcourut, il sentait, il savait que toute cette histoire allait très, très mal finir. Il déglutit. Il recula, encore, encore, avant de trébucher une nouvelle fois.

Les mains de la jeune fille se glissèrent sous son corps et le soulevèrent. La jeune fille le rapprocha de son visage avant de se présenter :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Eriko. Enchantée. »

Envy se renfrogna. Eriko avait recommencé à le caresser. Elle semblait d'ailleurs ignorer la douleur de son doigt droit, que l'homonculus avait mordu quelques minutes plus tôt. A la pensée de ce mot, « douleur », Envy frissonna. Il détestait la douleur, il ne la supportait pas. Rien que d'y penser… Il frissonna une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs en parlant de douleur… il en avait une à la patte droite… pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui poussa un petit gloussement. Le petit homonculus la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-C'est juste, l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve… à peine réveillée que je me mets à caresser et à réprimander un grand psychopathe et tueur en série…

-… comme je le pensais… » grommela Envy.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

-C'est comme je le pensais… tu sais bien qui je suis… comment ?

-Ben… comment t'expliquer… c'est plutôt compliqué…

-Réponds-moi !

-… Ca va ! Pas la peine de crier comme si ta vie en dépendait… »

_« C'est un peu le cas… »_ pensa-t-il, juste avant de hurler de plus belle :

« Réponds-moi ! »

Non, mais elle avait quoi, cette fille ? Il ne la connaissait même pas ! Et elle le traitait comme… comme une vielle connaissance… ou un animal de compagnie… ou quelque chose entre les deux… lui, le grand Envy ! Une humaine !

« T'es vraiment pas drôle… »

Eriko soupira. Envy était décidément plus sympathique dans le manga ! Enfin… elle allait quand même devoir lui répondre… il pourrait toujours avoir la mauvaise idée de la mordre… encore. De plus, son doigt droit lui faisait vraiment mal… et elle était fatiguée, c'était le milieu de la nuit…

Elle se leva et laissa Envy sur son lit, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, lui annonça :

« Désolée, je reviens tout de suite. Je vais désinfecter mon doigt. »

Elle fila, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne réveiller personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Envy. Dans sa chambre (Ne vous imaginez pas trop de choses…). Bon… il était un peu agacé… peut-être un peu plus qu'« un peu »… enfin, elle le comprenait. Il venait d'elle ne savait où… et se retrouvait soudainement dans sa chambre.

Après avoir allumé une petite lampe dans sa salle de bains étroite, Eriko versa du désinfectant sur son doigt et grimaça, le liquide formant des petites bulles et picotant sur sa plaie. Elle se dépêcha de prendre un pansement de sa main libre et de l'appliquer sur sa morsure. Une fois prête, elle repartit dans sa chambre, où Envy l'attendait toujours. Tiens, il grimaçait… de douleur ?

La jeune fille bailla, et vérifia l'heure sur son réveil.

L'homonculus allait commencer avec un torrent de question lorsqu'Eriko l'interrompit dans son élan.

-Tu veux pas plutôt attendre demain pour les questions ? Il est quatre heures du matin… tout à l'heure… d'accord ? »

Eriko ignora les protestations d'Envy et le reprit dans ses mains, éteignit sa lampe de chevet, et se glissa sous sa couette. En moins de cinq minutes, en dépit des cris outragés du petit homonculus, la jeune fille dormait déjà profondément.

Comprenant que ça ne servirait plus à rien, il se tut. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers celle qui le tenait à sa merci. Il soupira. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne pouvait pas être pire… si ? Plongé dans ses pensées, Envy finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

**Et voilà, fini le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, donnez votre avis dans les rewiews, c'est Envy qui vous l'ordonne !**

**Envy : Hein ? Quoi ? Mais je m'en fous, moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, de l'avis d'humains insignifiants ? Je suis parfait, point !**

**Moi : Ok... c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, toi ! Bon... et puis zut ! Envy vous l'ordonne, et c'est tout !**

**Eriko : Wai !**

**Moi : Mais tu sors d'où, toi ?**

**Eriko : Ben j'imite Ling, et je suis passée par la fenêtre !**

**Moi : Ok...**

**Coupé !**

**Ah, j'oubliais...**

**lblmm333 : euh... ben merci, ça fait plaisir !**

**Lilisu : ouais, en gros, c'est ça, mais version lente-à-4-heures-du-matin... par contre, si c'était... je sais pas... midi par exemple, c'est certain qu'elle l'aurait fait, le coup de la fan hystérique ! XD**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 que vous avez commandé en pack spécial "Deux chapitres" ! Satisfait ou remboursé !**

* * *

Eriko se tenait une nouvelle fois devant Vérité, qui riait aux éclats. Il était écroulé par terre, plié en deux, et il aurait les larmes aux yeux… s'il avait des yeux.

**« Ah ! Ah ! Bravo ! Alors là… Ah ! Il doit être complètement perdu ! Alors, là… merci ! Ah !**

-Euh… de rien. Pourquoi « merci » ?

**-Ben, disons que je m'ennuie, ici, tout seul… et donc, comme je te l'ai expliqué plus tôt, j'ai décidé de te confier ce cher Envy, non seulement car il serait invivable, mais aussi pour me divertir un peu… d'ailleurs, je ne regrette pas, mais alors pas du tout cette action ! Ah, oui ! J'ai aussi préféré te donner un petit « coup de main »… je l'ai rendu incapable de prendre possession des corps, habilité inutile et ennuyeuse, et j'ai… comment dire ? Je vous ai « relié », d'une certaine façon… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu es blessée, ou que tu t'endors, que tu meurs etc. …, les effets se reproduiront sur lui. Bien évidemment, le contraire aussi est possible. En gros, vous devrez tous deux faire bien attention l'un à l'autre… la suite promet !**

-Ok… D'accord ! Comme tu veux, espèce de vieux psychopathe sénile! (J'avoue, c'est nul, mais j'air rien trouvé d'autre sur le coup…)

**-…Ca fait mal, ça, tu sais ? J'ai vécu longtemps, je te l'accorde, mais je ne suis PAS vieux !**

-…D'accord… tu fais encore plus peur qu'avant, maintenant… et c'est quoi, ce changement soudain d'expression ?! »

Vérité ne répondit pas, apparemment toujours vexé… il tourna le dos à Eriko, et l'envoya brutalement dans la Porte de Vérité, malgré ses hurlements outragés.

* * *

Eriko se réveilla, la douce lumière du soleil filtrait sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Envy, roulé en boule, qui ronflait encore. A la vue de l'homonculus, la jeune fille se souvint de l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Vérité. Mais il avait quoi, ce vieux dieu stupide ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas être vexé pour si peu… si ?

Un mouvement attira son attention. Envy venait apparemment de se réveiller, lui aussi. Il poussa un petit grommellement et se resserra sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément un peu plus de sommeil.

Eriko sourit. Vu comme ça, il avait l'air si inoffensif… si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne pourrait pas imaginer que ce même être avait déclenché une guerre civile en tuant un enfant, se réjouissait de la souffrance des humains, etc., etc.…

L'homonculus se décida, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, à ouvrir ses yeux, et les referma aussi sec, la lumière du jour étant encore trop lumineuse. Il rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et cligna des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité.

Il commença par inspecter le lieu où il se trouvait. C'était une pièce plutôt large, au plafond haut, richement décoré sur les bords. Il y avait deux lits dans cette pièce : un petit lit relativement normal, placé près de la fenêtre, cette dernière étant presque aussi longue que la hauteur qui séparait le plafond du sol, et un lit mezzanine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

De là où il était, c'est à dire sur le matelas du petit lit près de la fenêtre, Envy ne voyait pas le dessous du lit mezzanine, mais apercevait le bout d'une étagère remplie de livres fins, de couleurs différentes.

Ah, oui, et il y avait aussi cet étrange ouvrage épais, haut et bleu, avec une étiquette, avec une inscription à la main « TECHNOLOGIE », qui descendait jusqu'au bas de la hauteur de l'objet étrange, avec un trou juste en dessous de ladite étiquette. Et même de là où il était, Envy aurait juré qu'il était cerclé de métal… bizarre… très bizarre…

En face des lits, il y avait une table de nuit, avec une lampe, une plante en pot, et d'autres objets qui lui étaient complètement inconnus… comme cette petite tablette rectangulaire et épaisse, noire avec des creux, des bosses, des motifs, et un mot en gris : « SAMSUNG »… de plus en plus bizarre…

Envy leva les yeux et vit la jeune humaine de la veille… qui, selon ses souvenirs, disait s'appeler Eriko. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns décoiffés, des yeux fatigués d'un mélange de vert, de bleu et de gris, et un cercle orangé autour d'une pupille d'un noir profond. Elle avait aussi un nez fin, au dessus de lèvres qui, remarqua-t-il, était séchées.

Cherchant d'autres détails sur son visage, l'homonculus remarqua une petite cicatrice au milieu du front, et des petits boutons près du nez et sur le front, juste en dessous de la racine des cheveux, et…

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » l'interrompit Eriko, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Envy la regarda avec dédain. Comme s'il allait lui répondre ! Il allait laisser l'humaine ignorante de ses actes.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait convaincre (bien qu'il ne sache pas encore comment) cette imbécile pour qu'elle agisse comme cette stupide xinoise, et l'emmène vers une pierre philosophale, avec laquelle il pourrait reprendre des forces et user de ses pouvoirs de transformation. Déjà, il commencerait à la tuer, cette gamine, pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Ensuite, il pourrait toujours se servir de son apparence… raison pour laquelle il inspectait son visage avec attention, ne négligeant aucun petit détail, juste au cas où. Déjà qu'avec Maria Ross, il s'était fait avoir en oubliant son grain de beauté… il n'allait pas reproduire la même erreur une deuxième fois !

Il fut interrompu par un rire léger. C'était l'humaine. Quand il leva ses yeux vers les siens, il y vit une expression qui disait : « Je sais à quoi tu penses, et c'est drôle de voir que tu essayes quand même ! ».

Il y répondit par une expression silencieuse, mais furieuse, pleine de dédain.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

La suite lui fut un peu confuse. D'abord, la jeune fille était assise sur son lit, et maintenant, elle était au sol, pliée en deux, prise d'une étrange douleur. Lorsqu'il regarda plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'elle riait. Aux éclats. Elle n'arrivait visiblement pas à s'arrêter, et peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Envy se refrogna. L'humaine l'insultait. Maintenant, il était encore plus déterminé que jamais à reprendre son apparence initiale. Il n'allait pas la tuer, juste comme ça. Non. Il allait la torturer, lui arracher les membres un par un, et la faire souffrir à l'agonie, avant de lui arracher le cœur, lentement, très lentement. Il sourit à l'idée de ses cris de souffrance et de regrets. Stupide humaine !

_« Envy… tu… Tu éprouves de la jalousie envers les humains, c'est ça ? »_

Envy grogna. Son passé venait le poursuivre. Le nabot ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ? Qui serait jaloux des humains ? Ils étaient si faibles, si inutiles et puis, qui voudrait de leurs sentiments idiots ? L'amitié, l'amour par exemple, on souffrait à cause de ces sentiments… Qui voudrait d'un sentiment qui fait souffrir ?… Pourtant… pourtant, l'homonculus sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les humains étaient faibles, certes, mais en ce moment, c'était lui qui était impuissant face à la jeune fille… comme la fois où cet avorton avait découvert son secret aux yeux de tout le monde.

Eriko ne riait plus, et observait Envy avec inquiétude. Tout à sa déprime, il ne fit pas d'abord pas attention à Eriko, qui se glissait près de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui tapota la tête qu'il ne la remarqua vraiment. Reculant d'une dizaine de pas, il s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?!

-T'es vraiment plus sympa dans le manga, toi ! » s'écria-t-elle furieusement.

Elle essayait juste de l'aider… Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop espérer…

Envy la regarda avec une tête de quelqu'un qui vient de parler à l'être le plus stupide de la planète. Il allait lui répondre sèchement lorsque deux gargouillements (plutôt bruyants, les gargouillements) le stoppèrent net dans son élan. Eriko, ne pouvant pas se retenir, éclata de rire à nouveau et s'exclama :

« On dirait que nos estomacs ne veulent pas que tu me répondes ! »

Sous les protestations outragées d'Envy, la jeune fille repartit dans son fou rire.

Après s'être arrêtée de rire, Eriko décida qu'Envy et elle mangeraient avant qu'elle ne réponde aux questions de l'homonculus, qui avait d'ailleurs complètement oublié que la jeune humaine lui devait des explications.

* * *

Après avoir assuré à un Envy stupéfait que oui, la pâte à tartiner au chocolat existait bel et bien, Eriko et lui avaient silencieusement réussi à prendre leur petit déjeuner sans autres problèmes, à part Envy, qui avait eu du mal à entamer son morceau de pain, et s'était mis du chocolat partout… ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, d'ailleurs… il avait même l'air franchement ravi (même Vérité ne saura jamais ce qui lui est passé par la tête, jamais !)…

La jeune fille et l'homonculus étaient ensuite allés dans la chambre de celle-ci, où elle lui avait calmement expliqué les origines du lieu d'où il venait et lui avait expliqué les bases de son propre monde, à savoir l'époque et la technologie, qui différaient du monde d'Envy. Contrairement à la jeune fille, l'homonculus n'était pas calme du tout.

Et tant qu'elle y était, elle lui avait aussi expliqué tout ce que Vérité lui avait annoncé, et était repartie dans sa crise de fou rire en voyant sa réaction. Enfin, elle finit sur un simple :

« Voilà, et après, je pense que je l'ai un peu vexé, donc je pense (comme dans tous les livres/mangas où le héros vexe un dieu ou une entité toute puissante) qu'il nous arrivera quelque chose dans la journée -ou la semaine- à venir. »

Envy la regarda avec des yeux vides, stupéfait. Lui qui pensait que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne pouvait pas être pire, voilà que quelque chose de fou allait encore forcément lui tomber dessus… il soupira.

Il venait de découvrir qu'il était dans un monde complètement différent du sien… un pays éloigné, encore, ça pouvait aller, mais un autre monde… quand même… il se souvint de ce que Vérité lui avait dit à propos du « monde parallèle ».

De plus, Eriko lui avait expliqué qu'il n'existait pas d'alchimie… et qui dit « Pas d'alchimie », dit aussi « Pas de pierre philosophale ». Génial ! Juste génial ! Maintenant, il était officiellement coincé dans cette misérable forme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Coincé sous cette forme, peut-être, mais aussi condamné à rester avec une humaine, probablement aussi tout aussi longtemps… vraiment, rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Il ne voyait vraiment pas… tout aurait été mieux s'il été resté mort, sans rien faire, juste comme ça… oui, être mort sans rien faire aurait été la meilleur des solutions qui s'offraient à lui… si seulement il pouvait revenir dans le passé pour refuser le deal de Vérité... minute ! Il ne l'avait même pas accepté, d'ailleurs ! Vérité l'avait juste jeté dans sa porte, là, et l'avait coincé sous son apparence actuelle… Oh, le (…) ! (la suite de cet extrait vous a été coupé suite à des plaintes venant de Vérité)

Il entendit soudainement, ou plutôt sentit un tremblement… qui se rapprochait… rapidement… très rapidement… il eut le temps de déglutir, et deux gamins bruyants firent leur apparition soudaine dans la chambre d'Eriko en hurlant comme si c'était la fin du monde. Cela suffit à terroriser Envy jusqu'à sa mort (qu'il venait d'ailleurs d'éviter de peu), qui tremblait tellement qu'on aurait presque cru qu'il était parcouru par des décharges électriques.

De là où il était, le petit homonculus était caché aux yeux des deus jeunes garçons, qui ne pouvaient pas le voir. En les regardant de plus près, Envy se réprimanda intérieurement. Quel homonculus craindrait deux petits garçons bruns à bouclettes, avec des yeux verts pour l'un et bruns pour l'autre, et des tâches de rousseur sur le visage, tout ça avec un petit sourire malin en coin pour les deux ? Lui, le grand Envy ?! Son apparence actuelle devait influencer sur son comportement ! Oui, c'était forcément ça ! Il était impuissant, faible en ce moment, voilà pourquoi les gamins l'avaient surpris !

Après s'être mentalement convaincu de ce qu'il avait lui-même du mal à croire, Envy reporta son attention sur les trois jeunes humains. Eriko, l'air mécontente et stressée, criait sur les deux garçons à s'en arracher la gorge. L'homonculus prêta une oreille attentive au dialogue qui se poursuivait :

«…la peur de ma vie. Je vous avais bien dit de ne PAS rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça !

-Oui, mais toi, tu rentres toujours sans demander ! C'est pas juste !

-Bon, ok ! Donc ce que vous voulez dire, c'est que je dois laisser toute votre vaisselle et votre linge sale pourrir dans votre chambre poussiéreuse et ne pas y faire le ménage ? Vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir vous en occuper tous seuls ? Maman et Papa ne sont pas encore rentrés de leur énième lune de miel, alors personne d'autre à part moi ne peut s'en occuper. Mais si vous insistez… »

Les deux gamins se regardèrent, finalement plus aussi sûrs d'eux qu'avant, et avec un accord commun, tournèrent leurs têtes vers Eriko, et lui tirèrent la langue en même temps, avant de décamper.

La jeune fille soupira avant de retourner son attention vers l'homonculus. Celui-ci, qui la regardait, détourna la tête au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. Eriko eut un sourire en coin. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'observa avec attention. Il la fixa à son tour, ne comptant pas perdre face à une gamine. Après cinq minutes de ce petit jeu, il détourna la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il furieusement.

L'humaine ne lui répondit pas et sourit. Elle le prit dans ses mains, en dépit de ses protestation indignées, et le plaça su son épaule. Qu'il ne trouva pas très, très stable. Mais alors pas du tout ! Il argumenta (mais comme je suis gentille, je vous évite ce dialogue, disons, au paroles TRES imaginatives d'Envy) pour qu'elle le place ailleurs, juste n'importe quel endroit, à part cette épaule. Enfin, voilà, quoi ! S'il tombait de là où il se trouvait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il meure en s'écrasant comme une crêpe… Et il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience pour confirmer !

L'humaine ne ploya pas, lui disant quelque chose comme « Les perdants ne protestent pas ! »…

Envy contra par un : « C'est qui le perdant ?! », qui fit beaucoup rire Eriko, qui lui dit ensuite en plaisantant qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Ed… ce qui le vexa beaucoup.

Ça ce comprenait, quand même ! Être comparé à ce nabot, ce moins que rien… quelle honte !

N'empêche, Envy l'admirait secrètement… un peu, hein ! Juste un peu (Oui, c'est ça, on te croit…) ! C'était le seul à comprendre sa jalousie envers les humains... personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, si ce n'était que Père, et encore… ce dernier était tellement absorbé dans son jeu avec les sacrifices et ses livres d'alchimie qu'il ne remarquait même pas sa présence…

Mais le fait que ce soit un humain qui ait découvert son secret –que lui-même ignorait jusqu'à ce que le nabot lui dise (d'ailleurs, il aimait beaucoup ses surnom, « nabot », « avorton » ou bien encore « minus » et « o-chibi-san »,il trouvait la réaction du principal intéressé -Ed- toujours très amusante)- l'énervait vraiment.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui…

_« Envy… tu… Tu éprouves de la jalousie envers les humains, c'est ça ? »_

Il se souvenait de ses dernières paroles, qui le hantaient, ne le laissaient pas en paix. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il frissonnait, n'arrivait pas à les contrer, ces paroles maudites. Il y était soumis, et ça le mettait en rage. Jamais, jamais il n'oublierait ces mots, signes de désespoir, de malédiction.

* * *

Pendant qu'Eriko se dirigeait vers la cuisine une fois de plus, Envy apprit que les gamins qu'il venait de voir étaient en fait les petits frères jumeaux de la jeune fille. Ils s'appelaient Rin (pour le plus âgé aux yeux verts) et Ren (pour le cadet, qui avait les yeux bruns), et ils venaient de se réveiller avec l'estomac dans les talons. Elle se devait donc, en tant que bonne grande sœur (et ménagère de service), de préparer quelques vingtaines de tartines à ces gloutons.

L'homonculus regarda Eriko tartiner les tranches de pain de chocolat et ne put s'empêcher de saliver en voyant cette fabuleuse pâte à tartiner.

Eriko le remarqua, sourit, et sans rien dire, lui fourra du chocolat dans la bouche sans qu'il ne puisse protester. Ses cris outragés s'étouffèrent lorsqu'il sentit le goût parfait, et il en profita jusqu'à ce qu'il avale tout.

Il allait en redemander, mais Eriko devait vite ramener leur nourriture à ses petits frères, avant qu'ils ne viennent touts seuls et ne découvrent Envy. Elle le fourra donc délicatement dans la poche du pull qu'elle portait et avança d'un pas assuré vers la chambre des jumeaux, non sans avoir dû écouter des hurlements d'Envy.

* * *

Eriko avait donné leur petit-déjeuner à Rin et Ren, avait lavé la vaisselle et avait mis leur linge sale dans le panier, ben… de linge sale.

Elle s'était ensuite décidée à terminer ses devoirs de vacances.

Eriko en était (enfin !) à son dernier exercice de maths, après une heure de dur labeur, lorsqu'elle eut soudain la forte envie d'éternuer. Elle mit sa main devant son nez. L'envie repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle se frotta le nez, se disant qu'elle devait être en train de devenir allergique à sa prof qui lui collait des devoirs-maisons dignes d'un dictionnaire. Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

* * *

**Pour Rin et Ren, j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à Vocaloïd, sauf que là, Rin et Ren sont tous les deux des garçons (Rin et Ren étant des noms mixtes ; pour garçons et filles)**

**Moi : Envy ?**

**Envy : Hum... ?**

**Moi : C'est vrai que tu admires secrètement Ed ?**

**Envy : ... juste un peu...**

**Ed (passe par la fenêtre) : Ah bon ?**

**Moi : Mais c'est quoi, ces gens qui entrent par la fenêtre tout le temps ?!**

**Envy : NON ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! JE MENTAIS !**

**Eriko, : T'es sûr ?**

**Edo : Vraiment sûr ?**

**Envy : Mais lâchez-moi, bon sang !**

**Gluttony (apparu de nulle part) : Lust... j'ai faim...**

**Lust (pareil) : Tu peux manger l'auteure, si tu veux...**

**Gluttony : OUI ! J'aime les filles, elles sont plus tendres !**

**Moi : NON ! Au fait... vous êtes rentrés comment ?**

**Eriko : Ils sont rentrés par la fenêtre !**

**Moi : Mais vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette histoire ! Encore Eriko, je comprends, mais Lust, Gluttony et...**

**Ling (fenêtre) : Salut !**

**Fu (pareil) : Bonjour à vous.**

**Lan Fan (pareil) : Ne vous avisez pas de critiquer le jeune prince !**

**Moi : Arhhhg ! SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI !**

**Coupé !**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

**Voilà, chapitre 4 ! Euh... ben bonne lecture...**

**Envy : Non !**

**Moi : Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?**

* * *

Eriko en était à son énième quinte de toux, et Envy semblait pris du même mal qu'elle. Complètement paniqués, les deux gamins qui servaient de petits frères à l'humaine foncèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux au spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Leur sœur ainée toussait et crachait des insultes, et sur le bureau de sœur ainée, il y avait Envy, qui toussait tout autant… en crachant presque le triple des jurons d'Eriko.

Epatés par le nombres de mots qu'ils ne connaissaient pas (bon, je l'avoue, c'est bizarre, mais ils étaient moins étonnés par Envy chez eux que par ses insultes… disons… très originales ?), ils sortirent un carnet et un stylo de nulle part et notèrent ceux qui leur étaient inconnus. Sans faire plus attention au fait que leur sœur était en train de tousser à mort. Littéralement.

Cette dernière, après leur avoir hurlé dessus pendant une dizaine de minutes tout en toussant (ET en les insultant copieusement) réussit à avoir leur attention.

* * *

Eriko et Envy ne toussaient plus, par contre, ils étaient tous deux alités, pris d'un très étrange rhume. Eriko s'inquiétait pour l'homonculus. Avec la pierre philosophale, il n'était jamais tombé malade. Jamais. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne connaissait pas les maladies, et n'y était pas immunisé. Et il n'en avait plus, de pierre philosophale, enfin… elle n'en savait rien, mais si il en avait une, il ne serait pas malade, et elle non plus.

Et pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas immunisé, ben qu'est ce qui ce passe, les enfants ? Ben oui, on meurt ! (Bon, d'accord, pas dans tous les cas, mais même. Comment ça, j'ai des idées bizarres ? Meuh non, je ne suis pas une psychopathe assoiffée de sang ! Je vous signale que je suis quand même l'auteure, et que du coup, j'écris ce que je veux ! Et si vous aimez pas, alors qu'est-ce vous faites encore ici ?)

Bref. Envy risquait de mourir si Eriko ne guérissait pas vite fait, bien fait. Et Eriko allait mourir avec. Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres : « UNE JEUNE FILLE, MORTE TRAGIQUEMENT À CAUSE D'UN RHUME ». Ce n'était pas exactement la mort qu'elle avait imaginé…

Elle tourna la tête vers le petit homonculus, qui avait l'air mille fois plus souffrant qu'elle. Et elle maudit Vérité -qui DEVAIT avoir sa part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire- du fond de son âme… et du plus profond de ses mots.

* * *

Envy se sentait bizarrement. Mais alors très, très, très bizarrement. Il avait chaud, mais froid en même temps. En plus, il avait très mal à la tête, et avait l'impression que bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre le tuerait instantanément. Il avait du mal à respirer et avait la gorge sèche. Il toussait de temps en temps, et il avait à chaque fois l'impression qu'il en cracherait ses poumons.

Il ouvrit les yeux, avec l'impression que ses paupières pesaient une tonne. L'humaine à côté de lui avait l'air mal en point, elle aussi. Elle respirait difficilement, tout comme lui. Son avant-bras droit reposait sur son front, sur lequel Rin avait mit une petite serviette pliée et mouillée avec de l'eau froide. Ren avait de même avec l'homonculus, mais avec un mouchoir en tissu. D'ailleurs, ce mouchoir était devenu brulant. Pire que le feu du Flame Alchemist.

Toutes les demi-heures, les deux jeunes garçons venaient leur retire leurs serviette et mouchoir pour les plonger dans de l'eau glacée, qu'ils mettaient sur le balcon. Oui, car il faisait plus de -5°C dehors et que quand on est en hiver, ça aide.

Les deux malades profitaient pleinement de ce courant d'air frais, quand la fenêtre était ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent un torchon d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

À part la sensation d'être malade, Envy sentait quelque chose d'autre au fond de lui. Il sentait un sentiment indescriptible, mais désagréable s'effacer de lui.

Il s'endormit en essayant de découvrir ce que c'était, du sommeil lourd et brûlant de la fièvre.

* * *

**Ok... donc, Envy, ça fait quoi d'être malade ?**

**Envy : **************(...)**

**Eriko : Waahh ! Encore plein de mots pas jolis-jolis ! C'est pas bien, Envy !**

**Rin : Ren, sors le carnet !**

**Ren (sourire en coin) : C'est fait !**

**Moi : Eriko ! T'es leur grande sœur, non ? Réagis un peu !**

**Eriko : ...**

**Moi : Sale irresponsable !**

**Coupé !**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5:

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

**Enjoy ! Flashback et WTF au programme. Ah oui ! La raison pour laquelle j'ai publié 2 chapitres de suite ? La bonne humeur d'avoir concocté un OS !**

* * *

Il était de nouveau allongé dans son lit qui ployait sous son poids. C'était bizarre, il avait rêvé de s'être suicidé. Ensuite, il s'était retrouvé devant la Porte de Vérité, puis avec une fille dans un monde futuriste, sous la forme d'un petit lézard, était tombé malade… et le reste était un peu flou… Il se leva. Il avait forme humaine. Bien.

Il tourna sa tête de gauge à droite, essayant de découvrir où il était. Il en vint à cette conclusion : il était à Central, ou plutôt en dessous de Central, dans la chambre qu'il s'était approprié dans le vaste complexe souterrain de la capitale d'Amestris. Très bien.

Il sortit et se retrouva en face de Lust et Gluttony, ce dernier collé à elle. Impossible. Elle était morte ! De plus en plus bizarre. Cette dernière lui sourit, et lui annonça d'une voix excitée :

« Viens ! En ce moment, notre dernier frère, la colère, doit être né ! »

Alors là, Envy était complètement perdu. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, feignant la fatigue. Il la suivit sans un mot.

En quelques pas, ils étaient dans la « Salle du trône » de Père, comme il aimait l'appeler. Ce dernier se tenait dans son siège, souriant. À ses côtés, un jeune homme. Ce dernier avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'Envy. D'ailleurs, il avait quelque chose de bizarre, là, sur l'œil gauche… il plissa les yeux, essayant de voir ce que s'était…

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait ce nouveau-né, son frère. Le tatouage de l'ouroboros. Sur son œil. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Wrath était né depuis une quarantaine d'années déjà (ben oui, dans l'anime, on dit qu'il a soixante ans, mais en tant qu'humain. En fait, il doit avoir une quarantaine d'année en tant qu'homonculus, vu qu'il en est devenu un vers vingt ans, enfin, je pense) et Lust était sensée être morte…

Son regard se posa sur son père. Ce dernier souriait, l'air béat.

.

.

.

Un moment ! Souriait ?! L'air _béat _?! _Son _père ?!

Impossible. Père ne souriait pas. Jamais. Était-il joyeux suite à la naissance de celui qui ressemblait à (et était surement) Wrath ?

Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Père n'avait pas souri comme ça le jour de sa naissance. Dont il se souvenait clairement, comme si c'était la veille…

* * *

_Il venait de naître. Il regardait son géniteur, qui affichait une grimace dégoûtée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le regardait-il avec tant de haine ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien. Il venait à peine de voir le jour. À moins que… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Après tout, il le savait au fond de lui. Cet homme l'avait créé. Il ne pouvait pas être déçu de son ouvrage. Non. Tout sauf ça. _

_Le vieil homme continuait à le fixer. Cette fois, c'était du mépris. Il appela quelqu'un. Une jeune femme. Cette dernière eut un sursaut en le voyant. Non. Pas elle non plus !_

_« Lust, emmène-le. Loin d'ici. Que je ne voie plus cette horreur. »_

_Il avait parlé d'une voix forte et sévère, vide de sentiments._

_La jeune femme, Lust, l'avait emmené dans une grande salle. Il l'avait suivie sans protester, sans rien dire. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il s'était allongé par terre. Puis, il avait commencé à pleurer. Tout le monde le détestait. Tout le monde. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était contenté de naître, bien sagement, comme le voulait cet homme. _

_Envy. Ce mot résonna dans son crâne. Son nom. C'était son nom. La seule chose qui lui appartenait. Que personne ne lui prendrait. Jamais._

_Il continuait à pleurer. C'était un monstre, et personne ne voulait de lui. Une chose seulement lui appartenait. Envy. Son nom._

_La jeune femme s'était rapprochée de lui, et ne sachant que faire, elle suivit son instinct maternel. Celui que possèdent toutes les femmes. Elle le consola, avec toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait offrir. Elle lui chuchota des mots rassurants. Tout irait bien. C'était elle qui le disait. Oui. Tout irait bien. Même s'il était sous la forme d'un monstre énorme. Tout irait bien... Tout irait..._

_Un petit garçon entra._

_« Quelle est cette chose ? » dit-il, la voix suintant de venin, de dégoût, de mépris envers une créature aussi monstrueuse « Est-ce notre nouveau frère, la jalousie ? » _

_La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, et cria son nom, « Pride » avant de continuer à consoler le monstre avec toutes les forces qu'elle possédait. Son aîné pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Cette chose était quand même son petit frère. _

_Pride s'était assis dans un coin sombre, et observait les efforts vains de sa cadette envers Envy. _

_Un jeune homme, ayant l'air à peine plus jeune que Lust entra dans la pièce. Il sursauta en voyant Envy, qui sanglota de plus belle._

_« Whaou ! » siffla-t-il « C'est lui le… Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'y peux rien si il ressemble à ça ! »_

_Lust chuchota furieusement, tout en redoublant d'efforts :_

_« Greed ! Tu vois bien que j'essaye de le calmer ! Tu ne pourrais pas la fermer ? Abruti ! »_

_Greed fit une grimace, avant de continuer en chuchotant :_

_« Mais… euh… il va rester comme ça tout le temps ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que son pouvoir pourra y remédier. » murmura Lust d'une voix douce, mais angoissée._

_Envy, qui avait tout entendu, sursauta au mot « pouvoir ». Il avait un pouvoir ? Quel genre de pouvoir ? _

_Il chercha. Il fouilla, tout au profond de son âme. Et il trouva. Des cris mutilés, venant de personnes qui avaient l'air aussi malheureuses que lui. Elles criaient à l'agonie. Il sentait que c'était ça. Il s'accrocha à un filin rouge, s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces._

_Soudain, il le sentit. Le changement. Il changeait. Il rouvrit les yeux. Lust, Greed et Pride le regardaient, stupéfaits. Il n'aimait pas Greed. Ni Pride. Il n'y avait que Lust qui avait été gentille avec lui. Son image flottait dans sa tête, signe de réconfort. _

_Maintenant, il se tenait à la même hauteur qu'elle. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes formes, la même robe. La même apparence._

_L'homonculus Envy. C'était ce qu'il était._

* * *

« Envy ? »

Il revint à ses esprits. Père le demandait.

« Oui, mon père ? » demanda-t-il, la voix devenue amère au souvenir de sa naissance.

« Tu as l'air triste. Tu es sûr que ça va ? La vie est belle, poutant. »

.

.

.

WTF ?!

Père s'inquiétait pour lui. Il s'inquiétait ?! Et, un moment… « La vie est belle » ?!

Il leva les yeux vers son géniteur. Celui-ci lui souriait, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air de redécouvrir le monde. D'accord…

Lust était vivante, Wrath venait de naître et Père lui souriait…Envy se mit soudain à douter de son existence passée.

Père lui prit les mains et lui annonça :

« Envy, je suis sincèrement désolé.

-… HEING ?!

-Oui. J'ai été très méchant avec toi, et même avec tout le monde… Je suis désolé. Tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés la bouche ouverte. Enfin, tous, à part Wrath, qui tournait la tête de gauche à droite, l'air de penser : « C'est quoi cet endroit ? Vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi j'ai un tatouage à l'œil ? Je suis qui ? Pourquoi j'entends des voix ? Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi la mort ? Pourquoi… etc… etc… » (Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire… -.- Oui, je sais, il est très c*n, ce cher petit Wrath).

« Je pense que me débarrasser de mes pêchés m'a éclairci la tête. Pour me faire pardonner de tout ce que j'ai fait, on va passer un journée en famille, d'accord ? »

Ok…

Pride intervint :

« Mais, euh… et le jour promis ?...

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? C'est trop méchant de faire ça, en plus, les gens d'Amestris ne nous ont rien fait…

-Père, reprenez-vous !

-Me reprendre ? Mais je suis tout à fait normal… »

D'accord. Autant parler à un sourd, et encore. Peut-être même qu'un sourd serait plus obligeant.

* * *

Il voulait qu'on lui explique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mangeait une glace au chocolat en compagnie de sa « famille », tout en se promenant dans un parc rempli de petites fleurs ?

Bon, autant revenir au début.

Il s'était réveillé. Il avait croisé Lust et Gluttony. Puis Wrath. Père lui avait parlé, tout souriant, et débordant de joie, en lui disant qu'il était désolé. Le reste était très, très, très bizarre.

Il avait repeint la salle du trône en rose bonbon, puis avait fait des petits dessins sous la surveillance de son père, qui avait insisté pour qu'ils s'amusent en famille. Ensuite, ils étaient allés au cinéma, voir un film muet, avaient acheté des glaces et se promenaient dans un parc très fleuri. Et Wrath se trainait un ballon rouge, qui flottait docilement derrière son dos. Oui. Un ballon rouge (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi !).

Ah, et Sloth était avec eux. Greed aussi. Pour une raison inconnue, ils avaient tous les deux surgis de nulle part... même si Greed était sensé s'être enfui et Sloth à l'autre bout du pays en train de creuser le tunnel...

Il rêvait, ou Père… non… oh, non !

Père. D'accord. Jusqu'à là, ça allait. Je disais donc, Père.

En maillot de bain. Il se jetait dans un lac (apparu comme ça, au milieu du sentier) et leur hurlait à tue-tête de le rejoindre. Je cite :

« Hé ! Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath ! Venez ! L'eau est bonne ! »

La seconde d'après, ils étaient tous en train de nager, et tous les gens qui se promenaient autour eurent soudain l'envie soudaine de se baigner. En plein automne. Donc, le lac était bondé.

Envy n'avait fait que rester au bord. Il ne pouvait pas nager, vu son poids. Il voulait nager, mais il ne pouvait pas. Greed le regardait d'un air moqueur, et le narguait, du milieu du lac.

Envy était sur le point de pleurer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter de la vie comme les autres, lui aussi ? Il essaya de se consoler en se disant qu'il aurait l'air idiot, à nager comme ça. Sans trop de succès.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit Greed le pousser vers le milieu, et il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au dernier moment. Il se sentait couler. Et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Greed était trop occupé à se moquer de lui, et tous les autres lui tournaient le dos. Il manquait d'air. Il allait mourir.

* * *

Envy se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux, le front brulant, la gorge sèche. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête. Personne ne l'aimait. C'était un monstre, et en plus, il était vulnérable, inutile et impuissant, maintenant qu'il était sous sa vraie forme. Celle qui le décrivait le mieux. Oui, il n'était rien qu'un petit lézard envieux. Envieux des gens, envieux du monde.

Eriko se réveilla à son tour. Elle se sentait mal, elle aussi. Voyant qu'Envy pleurait, roulé en boule, tremblait, délirait à cause de la fièvre, avait l'air désespéré, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Ce que lui commandait son instinct de femme. Elle le consola, même si elle-même était à bout de force.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit, avec Envy.

Lust était encore là pour lui, elle était la seule qui l'aimait. Ce fut sa dernière pensée, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, lui aussi.

* * *

**Ce chapitre fut très triste... j'en ai les larmes aux yeux... (pas pour de vrai, mais presque.)T^T**

**Chapitre 6 demain ? Reviewez !**

**Eriko : Mais c'est complètement illogique !**

**Moi : Qui a dit que les rêves étaient logiques ?**

**Envy : Là, elle marque un point...**

**Eriko : Mais défends-moi, bon sang !**

**Lust : Euh...**

**Greed : Mouahahaha ! Viens ici, que je te défende ! Tu seras à moi, et l'auteure aussi !**

**Eriko (reculant vers la fenêtre, doucement, mais sûrement): Non merci...**

**Moi (pareil): Je m'en passerais...**

**Alex Louis Armstrong : Mes muscles te défendront !**

**Eriko (sautant par la fenêtre): Adieu, monde cruel !**

**Moi : Eriko ! Ne me laisse pas ! **

**Gluttony : Manger !**

**Wrath : Pourquoi la vie ?**

**Eriko : Me revoilà d'entre les morts...**

**Moi : Ahh ! Un zombie !**

**Ling : La vie éternelle !**

**May : Non, elle sera à moi !**

**Marcoh : Ne vous battez pas !**

**Scar : Vengeance !**

**Gluttony : Manger !**

**Moi : Mais... mais sortez tous d'ici !**

**Coupé !**


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas !**

**Voilà, dernier chapitre !**

**Envy : C'est pas trop tôt !**

**Eriko : Mais c'était drôle, pourtant !**

**Envy : NON !**

**Vérité : Mais si !**

**Moi :... breeef... Enjoy !**

* * *

Une semaine après le très très étrange rhume d'Eriko et d'Envy, ils étaient de nouveau remis sur pied, et avaient échappé à la mort. D'un poil. Eh oui. Envy n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de tomber malade, son organisme n'y était pas prêt et un simple rhume pouvait s'avérer mortel. Surtout que sous sa forme, il était au plus faible et pouvait moins lutter contre les infection que s'il avait été sous forme humaine.

La jeune fille, pas folle, ne lui avait pas donné de médicament, ne sachant pas quels effets ça aurait sur lui. Elle avait donc pris elle-même les traitements nécessaires, et à son grand soulagement, ils avaient tous les deux guéri. Lentement, très lentement, certes, mais ils étaient vivants, donc c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment.

Malheureusement, comme une semaine, c'est long, il ne restait plus de nourriture. Eriko dut donc se dévouer pour aller faire les courses, pendant que Rin et Ren jouaient à la PSP et comparaient leurs scores.

Avec sa liste de deux mètres, Eriko avait pris un chariot de course. Taille XXL.

Envy avait été forcé à l'accompagner. La jeune fille ne faisait pas assez confiance à ses petits frères. Elle avait raison, d'ailleurs.

Envy n'était pas le personnage que les jumeaux préféraient, qui se disputaient très souvent pour savoir qui était le meilleur entre Greed et Wrath… et qui sait ce qu'ils auraient fait au pauvre petit homonculus pendant qu'il étaient touts seuls dans le petit appartement parisien, rien que pour lui faire payer que ce soit lui, plutôt que leurs personnages préférés respectifs…

Donc, je disais, Envy et Eriko étaient en route pour le supermarché, et Envy, fourré de force dans le col du manteau de la jeune fille, sortait sa tête de temps en temps pour apercevoir les merveilles de Paris pendant quelques secondes… c'est à dire, les voitures, la fumée, et les poubelles. Plus la puanteur des cigarettes mêlées à l'odeur infecte de la fumée produite par les très nombreux véhicules.

À part ça, l'homonculus était impressionné par la modernité de la ville, et écarquillait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Bon, après une dizaine de minutes à marcher (pour Eriko) et à s'émerveiller (pour Envy), les deux arrivèrent devant l'endroit tant convoité (à savoir… le supermarché).

Eriko commanda silencieusement à Envy de se cacher pour que personne ne le voie. Il protesta.

Mais enfin voilà, quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Ce n'étaient que des petits humains insignifiants ! Qu'est-ce que ça changerait s'ils le voyaient ?

Ce fut ce qu'il dit, cependant il se baissa quand même pour se cacher dans le col de la jeune fille.

Il se renfrogna. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, de se plier aux ordres d'une humaine… lui, Envy, obéissait à une humaine ?! La bonne blague ! Si les autres homonculus le voyaient en ce moment… surtout Greed… il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ce serait bizarre que l'un d'entre eux le reconnaisse…bon, il y avait quand même des chances que… mais… Enfin voilà, quoi ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un lézard à huit pattes… n'empêche, il pourrait aussi être facilement pris pour une chimère… une toute petite chimère !

D'abord passant par le rayon boissons, elle alla vite au rayon légumes, puis au rayon produits ménagers, au rayon viandes et poisson… jusqu'à avoir tout trouvé.

Quand elle passa à la caisse, le vendeur la regarda, l'air de se dire « Sauvez-moi ! Je vais y passer la journée, voire la nuit ! ». Elle lui répondit avec un regard innocent. Le vendeur se dépêcha de tout faire passer, sous les protestations des clients de derrière, qui voulaient rentrer chez eux avec leurs produits.

Le total des courses ? Environ ***,** €.

Eriko s'empressa donc de rentrer chez elle, avec son chariot, qui maintenant pesait autant qu'Envy sous sa vraie forme. La grosse forme. Celle qui ressemble à un croisement entre un lézard géant et un chien sans oreilles et des têtes mutilées qui… c'est bon ? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ok.

Après être rentrée chez elle et rangé les courses, Eriko s'affala sur son lit. Elle avait déjà fini tous ses devoirs pour la rentrée, qui commençait le lendemain.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait… comment allait-elle faire pendant l'école, avec Envy ? Bof. Elle règlerait ce problème avec lui plus tard…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elle était en train de déjeuner avec ses petits frères qui lui vantaient leurs exploits aux jeux-vidéos.

Quant à Envy, il regardait son plat de poisson et de riz avec salade sans trop d'appétit, se demandant comment il en était venu à cette situation.

Il avait débarqué dans la maison d'Eriko, qui avait commencé à le traiter familièrement, comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait pourtant de quoi il était capable. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ses faits passés comme si de rien était ? C'était typique des humains, ça ! Ils pardonnaient, comme ça, en devenant amis-amis d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

C'était comme avec le nabot et les autres. Ils avaient oublié leurs différents comme ça, et s'étaient tous alliés pour arrêter le colonel de flamme. Pourquoi ? Pour une stupide question de vengeance. Comme quoi, si Mustang le tuait, il deviendrait aveuglé par la vengeance, et patati et patata…

Ah, ça le rendait malade ! Les humains étaient si stupides, naïfs, ils ne pouvaient pas ne penser qu'à eux, tout le temps ? Parce qu'avec leur « amitié », ils devenaient tellement compliqués, et leurs concepts… ahh ! ça le rendait vraiment vache (petite allusion à Hiromu ? Meuh, non !) !

Il sursauta. Eriko s'était écroulée sur table. Il tourna la tête, lentement. Il aperçut la jeune fille, en train de se décomposer. Il baissa ses yeux écarquillés vers son propre corps et s'écroula à son tour.

* * *

Les deux se tenaient dans une grande salle blanche, si on peut appeler ça une salle, avec deux grandes portes aux deux extrémités. Leurs Portes de Vérité.

D'ailleurs, il était où, ce c** ?

Eriko tourna sa tête vers la gauche et aperçut Envy, sous sa forme humaine. Il la regardait avec un air complètement perdu. Qu'elle lui retournait.

Soudain, ils entendirent une voix, étrange mélange entre celle de l'homonculus et l'humaine, et son propriétaire, une figure blanche difforme entourée d'un halo noir, curieux croisement entre une fille et un androgyne.

**« Bien, la première partie de l'opération est effectuée. Bravo à tous les deux ! Alors, ça n'a pas été trop dur ? »**

Eriko fronça les sourcils, crispée :

« Non, on a juste failli mourir, mais à part ça, rien de spécial… et toi, tu t'es bien amusé à nous faire souffrir ?

**-Je dois avouer que c'était très réjouissant… mais il reste encore la deuxième partie, qui sera, à mon avis, encore plus drôle !**

-Co… comment ça, « deuxième partie » ? » cria Envy, le visage pâle… enfin, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Vérité se pencha vers l'homonculus, qui recula, et sourit de plus belle.

**« Eriko doit encore réparer tes erreurs… et tu iras avec elle ! »**

Envy écarquilla les yeux. Vérité éclata de rire avant de continuer :

**« Ha ! C'est toujours aussi drôle de voir vos réactions… Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses ! Envy ! Tu voulais retourner chez toi, non ? »**

Envy ne répondit pas.

**« En fait, non, mais on s'en fout… que tu le veuilles ou pas, ton payement est tout trouvé… »**

Le principal intéressé leva les yeux vers Vérité, effaré. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste de plus qu'il fut projeté dans l'une des Portes de Vérité.

« Envy ! »

Le cri de la jeune fille résonna.

L'homonculus écarquilla les yeux. L'humaine s'inquiétait pour lui ? Elle se lançait à sa poursuite, tendait sa main vers lui. Il fit de même, et au moment où ils faillirent s'effleurer, les énormes battants se refermèrent.

La jeune fille désespérée frappa le bloc de pierre, encore, encore, sans résultat.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écroula par terre, les jambes fauchées par le désespoir.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps.

**« Eriko, voyons, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien… et puis de toute façon, il sortira bien assez tôt ! »**

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte géante s'ouvrit, et Envy en fut projeté, de nouveau sous sa vraie forme. Les larmes aux yeux, il atterrit pile sur les genoux d'Eriko.

**« Bien. Eriko, vu ton rôle dans la deuxième partie, je ne vois qu'une seule solution… je m'en excuse d'avance… ou pas ! »**

Eriko serra Envy dans ses mains, et fronça les sourcils.

**« Je vais te prendre ton humanité... » **annonça Vérité. Il repartit dans son rire moqueur en voyant Eriko écarquiller les yeux, avant de continuer :

**« Mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis… »**

Les mains de charbon sortirent soudainement de la deuxième Porte de Vérité, arrachèrent Envy à la jeune fille, qui poussa un cri effrayé avant d'être tirée vers sa porte.

« Eri- » commença l'homonculus avant de se reprendre. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour cette humaine ?

Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Eriko esquisser un faible sourire, avant que la porte ne se referme.

Pendant un moment, il se sentit mal. Pour avoir laissé Eriko se faire prendre. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Surtout sous sa forme originelle, il était impuissant… puis il se reprit. Comment pouvait-il se sentir mal à l'égard d'une humaine ? Depuis toujours, il pensait que les humains étaient une race inférieure, dotée de sentiments inutiles. S'inquiéter pour un membre de cette race était le comble pour lui !

Pendant qu'il pensait, Eriko refit son apparition. Il leva la tête.

Ses cheveux châtains avaient virés au noir, ses yeux au pourpre et ses pupilles étaient verticales, comme celles d'un chat. Ses vêtements aussi avaient changé. Son pull s'était transformé en t-shirt à col roulé et ses jeans en pantalon, tous deux d'une matière élastique, moulante et noire. Des lignes rouges parcouraient son ventre et continuaient dans son dos, avent de resurgir sur ses épaules, se terminants par des cercles. Il remarqua aussi un trou dans son pantalon, juste au dessus de sa cheville gauche. Un tatouage rouge y figurait. L'ouroboros.

Eriko était devenue une homonculus.

**« Bien ! Tout a fonctionné à perfection ! Maintenant, vous êtes prêts pour la deuxième et dernière partie da la mission qui vous a été confiée ! Je vous explique : Eriko, tu devras réparer toutes les erreurs d'Envy, sous ta forme d'homonculus. Ta pierre philosophale est celle d'Envy, que j'ai, disons… rechargé. Tu t'es approprié ses pouvoirs de transformation, et je veux que tu prennes son apparence pour refaire tout qu'il a fait. À quelques détails près… Bonne chance ! »**

Et sur ces mots, les deux furent engloutis par un espace noir, sans avoir eu l'occasion de répliquer.

* * *

L'homonculus et l'hu... et la deuxième homonculus (ça va devenir compliqué, tout ça...) se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir complet... mais c'était plutôt bizarre. En effet, le jeune fille pouvait voir le petit lézard vert (ou limace de mer, comme vous voulez) et celui-ci pouvait voir Eriko.

Ce fut cette dernière qui décida de briser le silence.

« Envy ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Hum...?

-Euh... en fait... on est censés faire comment ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben, tu sais... Vérité... réparer tes erreurs... tout ça, quoi !

- Ah, ça !

- Oui, ça !

- J'en ai absolument aucune idée.

-Bon... on est bien avancés, alors... »

Envy soupira. Encore une chose qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il n'avait rien... ah, en fait, si. Il avait tout fait pour mériter ça... et m*rde ! Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, là... si ? Encore ? Y avait-il encore moyen que la situation s'empire ?

Un flash de lumière l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

* * *

Eriko se trouvait devant une cabine téléphonique. Une vielle cabine téléphonique. Envy était sur son épaule gauche.

D'après ce dont elle se souvenait, elle était devenue homonculus. Elle leva la tête. Devant elle se tenait un homme de dos, immobile, en train de lui dire quelque chose. C'était bizarre, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Envy, quant à lui, avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Hé hé, excusez-moi… mais ma femme et ma fille m'attendent à la maison...Je ne peux pas mourir aujourd'hui ! » cria l'homme en se retournant, un couteau à la main.

Eriko sursauta en le reconnaissant. Lui se figea.

« Mais vous êtes qui ? » demanda-t-il, complètement désorienté.

Devant Eriko et Envy se trouvait Maes Hughes. L'homme qu'Envy avait tué, provoquant, d'une certaine façon, sa mort.

**FIN !**

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin fini. Oui, c'est vraiment la fin et non, il n'y aura pas de suite ! (Enfin, pas tout de suite... peut-être si j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, mais je dis bien "peut-être" !)**

**Eriko : Heing ?!**

**Moi : Ben quoi ? Ils n'ont qu'à imaginer la suite !**

**Envy : Mais...**

**Moi : Pas de "mais", c'est compris ? C'est moi l'auteure, je fais ce que je veux !**

**Hugues : Regardez ma petite Elicia ! Elle est mignonne, hein ?**

**Eriko : Waahh ! Trop mignonne !**

**Moi : ...**

**Envy : ...**

**Mustang : Ah, Envy ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Maintenant, meurs pour de bon !**

**Eriko : Non ! Méchant ! Va t'en ! Dehors !**

**Mustang : Mais... t'es qui ?**

**Hughes : Roy ! Regarde Elicia ! Elle est mignonne hein ? Hein ?**

**Mustang : Hughes ?! Tu étais vivant ?**

**Ling : Eriko ! Ta pierre philosophale !**

**Eriko : Non ! Au fait... comment tu connais mon nom ?**

**May : Elle est à moi !**

**Lan Fan : Va t'en ! Elle est au prince !**

**Kimbley : Bien le bonjour à tout le monde !**

**Pride : Mais... je pensais t'avoir mangé !**

**Kimbley : Oui, mais dans cette dimension, les morts reviennent à la vie...**

**Moi : Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang !?**

**Hayate : Waf !**

**Hawkeye : Couché !**

**Gluttony : Miam ! Un chien !**

**Mustang (yeux qui brillent et sourire psychopathe): J'adore les chiens !**

**Gluttony (bave et saute sur Hayate) : Moi aussi ! Manger !**

**Lust : Gluttony... n'oublie pas les bonnes manières, voyons...**

**Gluttony (arrête de baver et se reprend) : Désolé, Lust. Bon appétit !**

**Lust : Voilà, là, c'est mieux !**

**Moi : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde dans ma chambre ?**

**Envy : Aucune idée. J'ai comme cette impression, moi aussi...**

**Eriko : De quoi vous parlez ?**

**Elicia : Papa !**

**Ed : C'est déjà la fin ? J'ai même pas pu apparaître !**

**Al : Moi non plus...**

**Père : Sacrifices !**

**Izum****i Curtis (très, très fâchée. ne pas l'approcher) : Je vais te défoncer !**

**Sig Curtis (petits cœurs) : Chérie !**

**Izumi Curtis (idem) : Mon petit sucre d'orge !**

**Excalibur (Soul Eater): Excalibur~ ! Excalibur~ !**

**Moi : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?**

**Gluttony : Lust, je peux le manger ?**

**Lust : Pas avant d'avoir identifié ce que c'est...**

**Greed : Le monde m'appartient ! Je veux tout ! l'argent, les femmes, les-**

**Winry : Ed ! Ton auto-mail !**

**Ed : M*rde ! J'avais oublié !**

**Greed : Laissez-moi finir !**

**Envy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, de ton p*tain de monologue... **

**Greed : Toi, la limace, ta g*ule !**

**Envy (sur le point de détruire la planète) : Tu me cherches, requin de mes deux !?**

**Wrath : Pourquoi la mort ?**

**Moi : Stop ! Je pense que ça a été un peu trop long ! Euh... Envy, Greed... vous vous défoncerez une prochaine fois, oki ? Eriko, je te confie Envy ! **

**Eriko (sourire de psychopathe) : Aye, sir !**

**Envy : Eriko ! Lâche-moi !... Non, pas l'épaule, pas l'épaule !**

**Greed : Mouahahahahaha !**

**Vérité : Si vous ne reviewez pas... vous serez forcés à manger de la glace à la salade... **

**Moi : Stooop ! Au fait... quel est le rapport ?! Et ça existe, ça, la glace à la salade ?!**

**Coupé !**

* * *

**Pour les reviews... alors, déjà, pour ceux qui ont reviewé, merci beaucoup de m'avoir soutenue et conseillée****, et merci aux timides qui passent lire mais qui ne reviewent pas. J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews pendant les chapitres 4 et 5, je corrige tout de suite !**

**Lilisu : non, en fait, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé, aux détails de la bave... je pense que j'aurais dû...bon, du coup, classe ce fait dans ton petit coin "WTF", ce sera mieux XD ! Sinon, oui ! Ca m'énerve, ce monde qui passe par ma fenêtre, comme ça ! Ils devraient avoir un peu de respect... par contre, je ne sais pas comment ils font pour monter jusqu'au 4ème étage (surtout Elicia !) ! Envy qui joue à Candy Crush... (moi (essaye de se retenir de mourir de rire) : humph...)(Greed : ahem...)(Envy : non... NON, ne dis rien !)(Mustang : c'est bon... je n'ai plus besoin de te tuer, finalement...)**

**Tiphanoushkoushki : je prends note pour le rythme, merci ! C'est juste qu'à certains moments, je ne peux pas trouver la suite, et à d'autres moments, je ne peux plus m'arrêter...mais merci quand même de m'avoir fait remarquer ça, j'y ferais plus attention pour ma prochaine fanfic ^^ ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes toutes des folles furieuses ^^!**

**Kris82 : merci du conseil, je m'en aiderais si je suis à court d'idées ^^! Pour le coup de la fan hystérique... à mon avis, tout le monde l'attendait (Envy : bande de psychopathes...)...Pour le making of, c'est juste un délire (moi dans le passé en cours de maths : tiens, et si je...) mais je m'éclate à l'écrire, j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête (parfois, j'ai même dû retirer des trucs, tellement c'était pas crédible...) ! Aussi, merci pour le compliment ! J'essayerais aussi de mettre plus de "bas" dans mes prochaines relation de mes prochaines fanfics...**

**Ve : No, už ji maš ^^! Užij si to, je to poslední ! **

**Merci à tout le monde ! Bye-bye !**


End file.
